BallisticPro
BallisticPro is a version of Ballistic Weapons centred around improving gameplay flow and balance, fixing bugs and adding new features to the game. This mod requires Ballistic V2.5 to be installed and can coexist with it. However, if you are not using the Unofficial Ballistic V2.5 Fix, BallisticPro weapons will appear within the normal Ballistic configuration menus. Creation BallisticPro began in 2010 as a simple extension to Ballistic Weapons V2.1 called Quick Sights, subclassing weapons to allow them to raise into ironsights view more quickly. At the time, weapons took 0.8 seconds to raise into scope view. With the later release of Ballistic V2.5 and the beginning of the LDG Ballistic servers, BallisticPro was born. Initially comprised of balance changes in response to the concerns of the then-low playerbase, BallisticPro eventually became a full-blown attempt to create a polished version of Ballistic, balancing the weapons, fixing all the bugs, adding new features and tidying up existing ones. BallisticPro is continually playtested and updated on the servers listed at the end of this article. General Gameplay Changes This mod is closer in gameplay to UT2004 than Ballistic Weapons V2.5 is. It is intended to be played with dodging enabled and a very high sighted move speed - 90% of runspeed is the default. Below is a list of the main changes: Balance Every weapon in the game has been adjusted to varying degrees for balance. Major changes are listed on the weapon's own article, in the Pro tab. Animation durations BallisticPro weapons mostly switch in and out within the 0.33 second period of the default UT2004 weapons. Melee weapons switch in and out even more quickly. Heavier weapons may require more time. All reload and cocking speeds are increased by 25% in BallisticPro. Crosshairs BallisticPro uses simplified crosshairs only. These crosshairs show the exact spread of your weapon when firing from the hip and will turn red when your weapon is empty. Recoil system Weapon recoil decays after one and a half fire intervals for rapid fire weapons. When firing from the hip, 60% more recoil is applied. The effects of recoil are always locked to the crosshair - the weapon will never shoot outside the crosshairs onscreen. Aim system Instead of using the weapon's current position on the screen to determine where bullets go, BallisticPro uses expanding conefire. Many weapons are extremely hip accurate for the first few shots, then become erratic. Pistols and SMGs are extremely hip accurate and snipers are extremely hip weak. While the weapon movement system is still used to a limited degree to make the conefire less visually annoying, this movement is shown in the crosshairs and the player's view will never shift to the weapon's aim offset. There is no aim displacement when hit except when using the Riot Shield. Moving applies only a 10% penalty to your hip spread in most cases, to preserve the speed of the game. Sighting Weapons have individual sighting times. Players may execute a dodge while aiming their weapon. Melee Melee weapons have significantly increased damage. Fires which can be held gain increased damage the longer they're held and backhits deal +50% damage. Pistols Pistols have disproportionate close-range damage in order to give them a place in the game. SMGs SMGs and machine pistols are their own class and are as powerful as main weapons, but lack dual wielding ability. Shotguns Shotguns do less upfront damage, but have a much greater range and are all semi-automatic or better. Configuration Option Additions BallisticPro follows a policy of standardisation rather than excessive configuration options. In this, it is the opposite of the Ballistic Fix. However, some features of the Ballistic Fix have been included: *Configurable walking and crouching speeds for the Ballistic Pawn. *An option to make all mines such as the BX5 display lights indicating team affiliation at all times. *The ability to use running animations when the player is aiming their weapon, if the walking speed is high enough. *Replacement of some ammo to grenades. *Configuration of the headshot and limb damage modifiers. *Restriction of the number of weapons a player may carry in one inventory slot. Bugfixes and Features The Ballistic Fix began as a modification of the BallisticPro core; as such, all of the bugfixes and improvements in the Ballistic Fix are present in BallisticPro and it can be considered almost completely bug-free. See the article for a list of these. Support for Other Mods Support is given for all stock V2.5 content and certain SKBP weapons. BallisticPro is not compatible with content compiled for V2.5 and uses its own versions of supported mod weapons. Weapons are given support based on their contribution to the gameplay and the presence of unique artwork, with weapons failing to pass these criteria being cut from the package. BallisticPro does not support camo for balance and filesize reasons. Online Play BallisticPro has an active online community: *ut2004://37.59.16.144:8040 - Multigametype, primarily Freon (22 players) *ut2004://37.59.16.144:8025 - Invasion (20 players) Category:Mods & Packs Category:WIP